Mobile devices may be configured to use applications that may provide various functions to a user. Some applications may be configured to provide a number of promotions and/or marketing services to a user via the mobile device. Another mobile application may be configured to provide a user with the ability to redeem a promotion during a transaction. Applications may have to be updated periodically to provide updated functionality and/or usability. Current methods of testing the functionality and usability of a mobile application are inefficient and laborious, which may potentially make using such a mobile application less enticing.